


Kitten's Claws

by GaHoolianGirl, iavenjqasdf



Series: Lon'qu and Gregor's Feline Fun [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Gen, M/M, Not romo, but mostly just fights and tension, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4293492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/pseuds/GaHoolianGirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/iavenjqasdf/pseuds/iavenjqasdf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What was noise? Did Gregor step on angry kitten?” </p><p>Lon’qu went red with embarrassment. It was one thing to be bested in a duel, but to be compared to a baby animal was just too much. He felt an angry growl leave his throat as he charged forward. </p><p>He was going to make Gregor eat those words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitten's Claws

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly just a fight scene. Swordmaster/Assassins as a classes can't use axes, but Lom'qu can if reclassed to the Wyvern Rider skill tree. Gregor has promoted to a Hero. Everything else you need to know is in the story~

“So, how exactly am I supposed to use this thing?” Lon’qu was puzzled, completely out of his element with the axe he held. Gregor laughed and brought his own axe up.

“Axe is not like sword! You hold axe with both hands if you wanting to really hurt foe!”

"I'm not used to such heavy weaponry..." the swordsman murmured, testing the heft of the bronze. He was much more accustomed to the light steel of a blade, however Gregor seemed perfectly at ease swinging his much heavier silver axe, and Lon'qu felt his competitive spirit flare up.

“Basilio never teaching you?” Gregor asked, casually twirling the deadly weapon in his hands as if it were a baton. “Is good to have many skills! Lancers no longer attacking you when you pull out one of these baby!”

The mention of his mentor only further frustrated the swordmaster. Gregor had been the only one to defeat him in one-on-one combat, something Lon'qu hoped to claim for himself. If only he had a sword in his hand… he shook his head. That mentality was what led to his defeat earlier! He was not a child, and wanted to prove it to the mercenary that had bested him.

"So are you going to demonstrate, or are you simply planning to boast all evening?"

“Oh, there will be much demonstrating indeed! Getting ready for your first lesson: BLOCK!” He hoisted his own axe to his shoulder and rushed at Lon’qu. The swordmaster jumped back with a yelp of surprise, his superior speed narrowly saving him from a serious injury.

Gregor stopped and turned back, laughter booming from his throat. “What was noise? Did Gregor step on angry kitten?” Lon’qu went red with embarrassment. It was one thing to be bested in a duel, but to be compared to a baby animal was just too much. He felt an angry growl leave his throat as he charged forward. The older man easily sidestepped his attack, but his resolve was made quite clear by the determination in his eyes. He was going to make Gregor eat those words.

His next charge was more calculated, but still failed to make contact. With each blow Gregor dodged, his frustration grew. He knew he was being petty, but he had his Feroxi pride to defend, even if he wasn't native.

“Hoho! Does kitten think he is chasing yarn with how he jumps about?” Gregor teased playfully.

If Gregor was going to keep mocking his age, then so could Lon'qu. "What’s the matter? Is this _kitten_ too spry for a wrinkled old hound like you?" he spat, swinging and missing Gregor by a matter of centimeters. Though Lon'qu prefered to win duels with skill rather than taunts, his only aim now was to annihilate his opponent.

Gregor was a difficult man to truly rile up, so seeing him glare was a victory in of itself. “Kitten should think twice before meowing,” he growled, preparing to launch another attack rather than staying on the defensive. “Because this old dog about to teach it some new tricks!”

Lon'qu felt a spike of fear at the threat, ridiculous as it was, but it was quickly replaced with confidence as he dodged the attack with relative ease. Anger didn't win battles, as he had learned the hard way. Less accuracy did little to make Gregor seem less fearsome, however. Gregor quickly recovered and striked again, this time meeting the handle of Lon’qu’s axe with a loud clang. He paused for a moment, then smiled. “Very good! You block like master already!”

Lon'qu almost took offense at how fast his attitude changed, but the praise gave him an odd sense of validation.  "O-Of course I am," he said, failing to hide his small, uncharacteristic stutter, "Any other tricks you've got to teach me?"

“Gregor saves best tricks for bedroom, not battlefield! But sleep on THIS!” he bellowed as he swung low, forcing Lon’qu to jump to avoid parting with his ankles. It was only luck that kept him from falling over and admitting defeat. Gregor had always seemed fond enough of the Shepherds (and him especially) to pull his punches in these spars, but Lon’qu was starting to think otherwise.

Despite the fear, Lon'qu felt an odd surge of elation that Gregor was finally fighting him properly, treating him as a warrior of equal skill rather than a petulant child. Perhaps this was what he wanted all along; recognition from the man who had best Basilio, the one he respected most.

They trained for a few more minutes until Lon’qu gasped a time out and collapsed onto a nearby stump for some rest. "Still… Much… too heavy for me..." he panted, wiping the sweat off his brow with an unsteady hand. Gregor laughed again, seemingly unexerted from the duel as he clapped a hand on his shoulder.

“You have learning fast! Maybe kitten graduated to cat today!” he called, and despite himself a tiny smirk cracked on the swordsman’s lips. _Give it time, old man, and soon you’ll be facing a tiger.._.

**Author's Note:**

> How did we do? A more romantic spin-off may be coming from me (GaHoolianGirl).


End file.
